random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Post your unpopular opinions here
Self explanatory. Note: Do not add anything related to politics or religion, hating fortnite is also a popular opinion. Samanthapov * My Hero Academia is the best anime. * Steven Universe is great. * I don't think video games are a waste of time like other girls do. * Most trends are super dumb. * The Pokémon anime sucks crap, the games are way better. FloatingVictini48272 *I think I only like math because I can actually do it. *I think the media is usually wrong about DiePewPie (Obviously true) *Stop telling me about Moon Snail. *Memes are cool. *Endgame is an amazing way for Marvel and Disney to rake in money because they're releasing it again with some extra foorage but Im not sure if they're doing it in other countries. *The school system is CRazY because if someone is getting bullied or harrased in any way and they defend themselves they sometimes end up getting in trouble 'YOU'rE iN trOUBlE younG MAn'. *I like drawing with references. *I like Anime and Manga please dont hate me. *Cory in the House is the best anime. *Mr. Mime has got to be my favorite pokemon. *I think trends are dumb. *I know that this is a popular opinion but I think that Froakie and its evolutions is the best starter in X and Y. *I think Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald were the games that caused Pokemon to become so popular. *I think Torchic is the best gen 3 starter. *I think living in a large populated city is horrible just because traffic exists. CreationBeTheWorld23 * Stupid Hoe is actually pretty good. * Wikipedia is a reliable source. * Most popular stuff is bullshit. * Toy Story 2 is a better film than 1 and 3. * I hate anime. ITVdude2000 * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog is my least favourite out of the three Sonic cartoons produced by DiC. I am not saying it is bad, but I prefer both Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Underground much more. Several of the episodes have repetitive or cliche plots, and I feel that the show had too many missed opportunities. I mean, Coconuts is the only interesting "main" character, but has a significant role in barely any episodes. * The 2000s era is an awesome year for music. I really like eurodance, bubblegum pop and grime. It sucks how the only songs from the 2000s which get proper airplay nowadays are songs by Beyonce, Justin Timberlake and Rihanna. * The Cars trilogy is awesome, and 2'' is one of my favourite animated films. * I am really against the way males and females are depicted. Just because I have a penis means I have to act in a certain way and/or like certain things? I especially don't agree with male/female toilets and changing rooms. Just make everything like they make disabled toilets! * I don't follow trends at all - not even "hipster" styles. I find most of them to be either completely stupid or bizzare. The only reason I wear somewhat trendy clothes is because it's what the shops sell. * ''Pulp Fiction has to be one of the most boring films I have ever seen in my life. I think the reason it gets so much praise is because of the admittedly good scenes with the cheeseburger and the milkshake - which are the only good parts of the film. * Speaking of, I find doing things just for the sake of doing them to be really stupid. * Not necessarily an unpopular opinion, but coming from somebody who likes music from Eminem, Lupe Fiasco and the likes, I despise . It wouldn't even be so bad if these "rappers" knew they are so bad, but the fact they think they're this serious and talented thing makes it worse. * Shrek the Third is my favourite Shrek sequel, and I'm not very keen on Shrek Forever After. By the way, where the hell is Lord Farquaad in the alternate universe? inb4 I get bombarded with tons of fan theories. Le epic Dank Meimei enters the ring General *I don't believe in karma. Something shitty happens to you after you do something not so nice to someone else? That's just a coincidence that happened, it's not fucking """""karma""""". *I don't care about and don't believe in climate change. *I hate fireworks. They're loud, flashy and disruptive. *Shipping or headcanoning real, living, breathing humans is wrong and gross. Entertainment (TV/Music/Etc.) *I unironically like The Nutshack. *Nickelodeon sitcoms are overhated, and seeing people trash on them makes me sad. I know everyone is entitled to their own opinion and I respect that, but I don't understand why they are so overhated. Some of my favorite shows of all time are Nickelodeon sitcoms. *COUGHCOUGHSCHOOLOFROCKCOUGHCOUGH* *Disney Channel sitcoms on the other hand are a whole other story. Stuck in the Middle is alright and I'm considering checking out Bizzardvark and Gabby Duran and the Unsittables, but I hated nearly every Disneycom I've ever watched. They don't have the same charm as the ones made by Nickelodeon. *"Bohemian Rhapsody" is an awful song. Queen in general is overrated, the only song I like by them is "Don't Stop Me Now". *Rocket Girls 101, S.I.N.G and BANANALEMON all deserve more attention. *I don't get the appeal of the Moomins. *Cable > Streaming *Billie Eilish's music is aggressively boring. *All genres of music are "real music", you just have a specific taste. *The Wilhelm scream is cliched and it needs to die off. *Weird Al is one of my favorite musicians of all time. Stream The White Stuff for clear skin. *I HATE JubyPhonic's covers. Her voice actually gives me migranes. I'm not kidding. *I don't like the Harry Potter franchise. *I hate Christmas music, with the exception of Breanna Yde's cover of "All I Want For Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey. Food *Call me crazy, but I prefer eating my fries with a fork. *I don't like ice cream or most cakes. Cheesecake, however, is fucking god-tier. *I don't like Nutella. *I prefer vegetables over fruits. *The concept of "breakfast in bed" is terrible and disgusting. *Soda with ice tastes absolutely disgusting. *7up is disgusting. *Ranch dressing is among the most disgusting condiments. Internet Culture *Cyberbullying is not real. Just turn off your computer or phone. **Bullying prevention is never going to fucking work, and if you think it is you're an idiot. There will always be people who are gonna be assholes to you and if you don't like that then fucking suck it up. It's not gonna stop no matter how hard you try. And this is coming from an actual victim of bullying. *Wikipedia is a usually very reliable source and people overexaggerate a lot when they say there is lots of misinformation on it. *The Giant Enemy Spider is not funny. *I don't mind "triggered" jokes. *The term "holosexual" makes me want to gouge my eyes out with a rusty fork. *Draw the Squad memes are not funny and they never will be. *Ugh, I know this opinion is somewhat popular but I'm still saying it anyway: Tiktok is the epitome of cringe. Nothing on it is funny, or creative, or made by anyone truly talented. It's just the kinda shit that keeps me up at night. It's the absolute cringiest thing to me. *I. HATE. DOGGO SPEAK. "ooh look at that heckin WOOFER what a good boy DO A HECKIN BORK HENLO FREN" Jesus christ it makes me wanna rip my motherfucking hair out. *Tacking "Nobody:" on top of your memes automatically makes them unfunny. *Putting watermarks on memes is a stupid practice. Memes aren't art, they're inherently meant to be shared. *Complaining about Rule 34 is useless, as it only encourages the artists in that field to draw more of it. *Mr. Beast doesn't deserve to be as popular as he is. K-Pop Yeah, I know, these should all be in the "Entertainment" section, shut up. K-Pop is something that I am genuinely passionate about, and I feel as if my opinions are all deserving of their own section. *Girl groups > boy groups. *I hate BTS. Not because they're popular, but because I genuinely dislike their music. I find it hard to really get into boy groups in general. The closest I get to that is liking one or two songs by them. (i.e. the only NCT songs I like are "BOOM" and "We Go Up") *"Gee" by Girls' Generation is one of the worst songs in all of K-Pop. *"I'm Gonna Be A Star" by TWICE is not a bad song. You guys are just mean. Oh, yeah! Speaking of which... *TWICE, while pretty dang popular in the K-Pop world, are genuinely my favorite girl group of all time. I kin this /r/unpopularkpopopinions post to the fullest extent, no doubles. *Cignature's name is not that bad. Trust me, there's worse K-Pop group names out there... *glares at AB6IX, Purfles, WA$$UP, SPICA, C-CLOWN, D-CRUNCH, Teen Top, TVXQ and Rose Finger* **Yes, C-CLOWN is (or was, since they disbanded) an actual fucking group. No joke. Look them up. Spoiler alert: No clowns in sight. *The hate Jennie gets is entirely undeserved. She did nothing wrong at all, and since she is my BLACKPINK bias, seeing all this unwarranted hate for her makes me kinda sad. *I hate fansub videos with every fiber of my being. *As much as I don't wanna say this, I think that ƒ(x) fans should stop hoping for a ƒ(x) comeback. They haven't released an album since 2015. On top of that, it has been ten years since their debut, and two of the members, Amber and Luna, have chosen not to renew their contracts with SM Entertainment after they expired, which leaves only Krystal (who is still working with SM) and Victoria (whose contract status is kind of in limbo). Sure, BLACKPINK takes a long time to make their comebacks too, but at least us BLINKs don't have to wait for literal years on end! Put that in your salad and eat it, MeUs! *dabs* *As an Orbit, I don't like seeing other Orbits disrespect deceased celebrities (i.e. Stan Lee) by saying stuff like "maybe if he/she stanned LOONA". It gives Orbits as a whole a bad reputation. In a similar vein, I only support the "maybe if he/she stanned (group name)" comments if they aren't directly in reference of dead people and are said in a joking context. *It's okay to not stan every member of a group, but it's not okay to hate on them. Unstanning a whole group because one of the members did something you didn't like, on the other hand, is a whole other story. *I hate it when people ship idols. A lot. As I said in the "General" section, shipping real people is wrong. Idols are not fictional characters, they are real humans. *Fans shouldn't care about line distribution as much as they do! I hate when people complain about their bias not having enough lines. It really isn't worth complaining about in the grand scheme of life. And sometimes, there's a good reason as to why certain members don't have a lot of lines in songs. These posts on /r/unpopularkpopopinions explain my feelings on this subject better than I ever could, so shut up and enjoy the song. If I see one more fucking Weki Meki fan complain about the amount of lines Lua got in "Tiki-Taka 99%" I will shit. *There's nothing wrong with Momo's voice. I seriously can't believe I used to ever hate it what the fuck was wrong with 12-year-old me **12-year-old me: Who are you **14-year-old me: I'm you but Momo is my bias instead of Jeongyeon *Groups like fromis_9 are very underrated and deserve more attention. *The only groups I can truly say I stan are TWICE, BLACKPINK and LOONA. The rest of the groups I like (i.e. Red Velvet, fromis_9, WJSN, ITZY, 2NE1, Cherry Bullet, Weki Meki... need I go on), I consider myself a more or less casual fan of. However... I might become a Red Velvet stan in the near future. You never know! *I absolutely love learning about different groups... and then never ever listening to their music. ZeedMillenniummon89 *Digimon games>Digimon anime. Likewise, Pokemon anime>Pokemon games. *I don't care for MLP at all. I used to slightly like it, but beyond that, I have no interest. *Koharu is an underrated character and Bandai really should've done more with her. *Jewelpet, Cocotama, and Rilu Rilu Fairilu are very underrated animes. *My issue with the so-called "CalArts style" is less that it's overused and more that I just find it unappealing to look at. *I like all Transformers series. Yes, even Energon. *Saint Seiya Omega and Dragon Ball GT weren't bad. *I actually like Funko Pops. Rimiguji *The Emoji Movie is just medicore. *I wish some Touhou characters like Koakuma and Kisume had more attention *The modern sonic games aren't that bad! *Harassment shouldn't be tolerated no matter what, even if the "victim" deserves it! *Lifes are more important than youtube channels! (I was harassed over a YouTube channel once...) *SJWs and Anti-SJWs are equally as bad! *Cringe Culture and Cancel Culture can go commit toaster bath and perish! *Why actually bother contiunally watch/read/play something you don't like when you can just ignore it? No need to torture yourself! *Tsunderes are not abusive (just look at what most of the american anime fanbase thinks...), especially in the case there's a blanant amount of them being caring and/or you've gone though actual abuse. **Louise from Familiar of Zero gets TOO MUCH HATE. Same for Naru Narusegawa from Love Hina. *Arcana Heart is so fucking underrated it fucking hurts. *I don't think ecchi/fanservice shows that don't have a lot of depth are THAT bad. In fact, why does most anime i enjoy have an under 7 out of 10 rating on MyAnimeList? It makes me gulity of liking those anime. **Speaking of MyAnimeList, the site's reviewers are biased. *Pastel Memories is overhated and is one of my favorite anime, despite the fact i didn't like the ending. *Battle Girl High School is underrated. *I don't like JoJo, but i like the JoJo memes and the stand concept. *While probably not an unpopular opinion, i'm not into most mainstream/entry-level anime. *Joking about cisgender and straight people can be just as unfunny as joking about LGBT people. NaturalFreshOtter00/Sophie the Otter *I'm not into My Little Pony. I prefer Care Bears and Popples over it. *''The Get Along Gang'' really isn't that bad. I love the characters, the voice acting, the theme song, and its messages. *''Sheep in the Big City'' has the best humor out of the old Cartoon Network shows. *I'm okay with Eight Crazy Nights. *I actually like Little Clowns of Happytown. Don't hesitate to call the cops on me, thank you. *''Cocotama'' is a very underrated anime. *I don't mind mean-spirited humor as long as it's executed correctly. *The 2005 Disney movie Chicken Little gets WAY, WAY, WAAAY too much hate. I actually adored that movie. *''Jingaroo needs more attention. *The characters from the game ''Super Bust-a-Move ''are all underrated. * As a music group, The Ritchie Family deserves more credit. *Trubbish, Garbodor, and Burmy are actually interesting Pokemon that are overhated. *The only Square Enix-owned franchises I'm really fond of are the Taito-produced ''Bubble Bobble, Chack'n Pop, Puzzle Bobble/Bust-A-Move ''(particularly ''Super Bust-A-Move 1 and 2), and The NewZealand Story. In short, Taito > Its parent company, Square Enix. *The 1988-93 Nick Jr. era is seriously underrated. *''Welcome to Pooh Corner is actually one of my favorite incarnations of ''Winnie the Pooh. *Carly Cardinal from the "Trees Are Terrific" PSA is an underrated character. *Poochie is one of the most underrated 1980s characters. Madi Shinx *I like Rubbadubbers. *''Frankenguy and the Professor is underrated. *I never liked ''The Hunger Games. *''Pokemon games > ''Pokemon ''anime. Read more on why. *I hate "cancer" as a term of disgust. *I fucking hate when they give Pokemon (i.e. Gardevior, Lopunny, Nidoqueen, etc.) boobs (Jynx I'm okay with, since it has boobs.) *I actually like ''Johnny Test. Fight me. *I still liked FOP even after they added Poof. Sparky and Chloe, however... *I also think that FOP should have ended with its Wishology special. *I hate doggo talk. *I hate the NSMB series. The music is so. Fucking. Repetitive! I mean, we have heard the same death theme since Super Mario 64 DS (when you lose a minigame.) *I hate pizza toppings. Actually, when I eat pizza, I just tear the cheese off and eat the pizza without the cheese. (Also, I don't eat the cheese.) *I don't care about Pewdiepie, but I want him to get overthrown by an actual person, not a company. *SuperMarioLogan is really bad nowadays. *''Minecraft'' is better than Fortnite, Roblox, and other stuff. *Am I the only person who prefers Futurama over The Simpsons? *I tried getting into the Harry Potter franchise, and I just don't like it. *''Family Guy'' isn't good. It's just one offensive thing after the other. *I think Blue's Clues did the right thing by having Joe as a host after Steve left. Also, Joe > Steve. *Streaming services nowadays are becoming cable all over again, except that you pay money for each channel. Also, cable > streaming. SpongeBob *The episode "Old Man Patrick" is depressing, because the death part was taken pretty far, especially the "someone fake-dying" gag. Other than that, I found it good. *Plankton's Army > anything else in season 3, though I like all episodes. Don't @ me if you're gonna talk shit about that episode. *Pat the Horse is my favorite Season 11 episode of SpongeBob. You guys are just mean. *I find Imitation Krabs to be a meh episode. I'm sorry, people. I don't have any problems with the first half, but I'm not very fond of the last few minutes (though I love the "Ravioli, ravioli, give me the formuoli" line). I get that SpongeBob is naïve and all, but considering that Mr. Krabs is SpongeBob's boss, he should be able to tell the Robot Krabs from the real Krabs, and that Mr. Krabs should know all these trivia questions thanks to years of owning the Krusty Krab. *"To Love a Patty" is a guilty pleasure for me, because of the song (minus the scallop-killing scene). *I really like the episode Bunny Hunt. Stop being mean to Bunny Wunny :( Moon Snail General *Let's get the obvious one out of the way: I think Adventure Time is a bad show that has negatively affected the cartoon medium. *.*Bangs pots* SELF HATRED ISN'T BAD! SELF HATRED ISN'T BAD! SELF HATRED ISN'T BAD! *Anti-SJWs are far, far, far worse than SJWs, even though both are trash. *Similarly, while I wouldn't say heterophobia, cisphobia and racism against whites don't exist, they are not an issue in any sense. Worst they do is be slightly annoying. They cannot compare to Homophobia, transphobia, and racism against black people. *Nathaniel Bandy is a horrible youtuber. *Nicotine should be banned. *I will never get why people enjoy drama. *I can understand when people laugh at their old stuff, but looking at my own old stuff just makes me sad and uncomfortable. *I don't give a shit about Baby Yoda. They aren't even that cute. *Like Mei said, I don't believe in cyberbullying. Most websites have a block feature for a reason, y'know. *Luck isn't real, outside of programming. Everything happens for a reason. *I cannot for the life of me get into Mao Mao. *Honestly, despite being nonbinary myself, I don't really care if someone doesn't believe in more than two genders, as long as they don't treat it like solid fact or attack people who use nonbinary genders. *"Separate the art from the artist" only applies if the creator is no longer receiving anything from it (I.E.: Notch with Minecraft and H.P. Lovecraft with his works). If the creator is still gaining royalties from it despite being a terrible person (I.E.: J.K. Rowling with Harry Potter), then this rule does NOT apply. *Whenever I see the terms "heteroflexible" and "homoflexible" being used I want to deepfry my eyeballs and swallow them whole. Stop erasing bisexuality for the love of god *Dubstep is the only genre of music I cannot stand. I will never understand the appeal behind it. Food and stuff like that Note: I'm a very picky eater, I might suffer from ARFID, but I don't know yet. *I think White Chocolate is delicious, but shouldn't be considered chocolate. *Bacon is gross. I'm sorry, but I can't stand it at all. *People shouldn't be judged for eating foods in a certain way. Go ahead and put the milk in before the cereal. Go ahead and eat pizza crust-first. Go ahead and have steak with ketchup. You're not hurting anyone by doing this. If you enjoy it like that, eat it like that. *I don't like any pizza toppings. Cheese pizza gang where you at *Soda is terrible. Fuck carbonation. *Candy Corn is fucking delicious. Memes *Expand Dong is still funny. Yes. Expand Dong. Funny. In 2019. *The "Yoshi Committed Tax Fraud" meme stopped being funny in mid 2018. Everything funny you could do with it has been done already. *Adding "Nobody:" to your meme instantly removes all humor value from it. *"Skill 100" memes are funny, but are really overused. *Sanic should only come back as an ironic meme, similar to modern day Big Chungus memes. *Not to sound like a """""boomer""""", but memes are garbo nowadays. Most of them are just the same "when x happens" memes. Not all of them are bad, like for a recet example, anti-Baby Nut memes, but outside of a select 10%... Look, I'm just sick of "when x happens" memes is all I'm saying. *Know Your Meme is a terrible, terrible site. Puyo Puyo We all knew it was coming. *Firstly, it's the best Puzzle game series ever. Yes, it's even better than Tetris. *Say it with me, esteemed readers: Lemres is the best character in the series. *I don't like Schezo. I find him to be a jerk, and I don't like his trait of "Everything he says is an innuendo". *Combining the above two, I really don't get Lemschez at all. I'm pretty sure Lemres expressed disinterest in Schezo in 15th Anniversary, in fact. I way prefer Klemres and Penglem (My name for Penglai x Lemres). * Champions is a good game, but it did disappoint me in a few areas. Namely, the character selection. * Speaking of Champions, however, Penglai is easily my favorite of the Quest refugees, and I hope he returns in future games for character developement. *The Game Gear version of the first game is pretty good. Way easier and less interesting than the genesis version, yes, but still enjoyable. *Puyo Puyo 7 wasn't that bad. Y'all are just mean. *Fever mode is fun, but only really works for Endurance. *I really like the Tetra crew (Especially Tee and Zed), but I think it's alright that they only appeared in Puyo Puyo Tetris. *Speaking of the Tetra crew... **Ess is a good character, even if she's pretty much a discount Raffina. Y'all are just mean. **Jay and Elle suck. I wish the crew would just jettison them and let Ai live in peace. Sonic *Sonic 3D Blast isn't that bad. I dunno if it could be considered "good", but c'mon, don't put it in the same tier as the Boom Games or Blast! *Tails' voice was never annoying. *Sonic 4 Episode 1 is the worst mainstream Sonic game. Yes, it's even worse than 06 and Shadow. Episode 2 was good, tho. *I dislike pretty much every ship in the series save for Sonic x Knuckles. *Lost World was great. In spite of its shortcomings, it's my favorite 3D Sonic game. *Shattered Crystal was worse than Rise of Lyric. Actually, screw it! Shattered Crystal is the WORST Sonic game of all time! *Big the Cat is not a bad character. Sure, his fishing mini-games are annoying, and his voice can be obnoxious for some, but past that, he's goofy and adorable, and I love him. *Sonic Adventure 2 has not aged as poorly as everyone says it has. I'm not saying it hasn't aged, but people are treating it like it aged like milk when in reality it aged like a pizza. Yes, it's soft and stale, but it's still a bit tasty. (Terrible analogy, I know.) *Sonic Advanced 2 is poorly designed and easily the worst of the Advanced trilogy. *Sonic CD's western soundtrack > its eastern soundtrack. But I like both a lot. Mario *Toad's a good boy shut up. *Paper Mario 64 was the only good Paper Mario game. *I actually prefer Super Mario 64 DS over Super Mario 64. Yeah, the controls were awkward, but not really bad enough to ruin the experience for me. Plus, to say 64 doesn't have its fair share of control jank would be a damn lie. Pokémon *Gen 3 had the absolute best roster of Pokémon. I like almost every Gen 3 Pokémon, and the two I do dislike (Lombre for being ugly, Masquerain for being disappointing) I don't even dislike that much. *Gen 1 is neither the best nor the worst generation. *Gen 5 was the worst generation and BW were the worst mainstream Pokémon games besides SwSh. *Sun and Moon were legitimately great. They're my third favorites in the series only beaten by B2W2 and HGSS. *Lyra is better than Kris. *I vastly prefer the friendly rivals over the douchey ones. *Volcarona is an ugly PoS and faints too easily to be competitively viable. *Vanilluxe is great *Guzzlord and especially Naganadel are the best UBs. *I really, really hate Team Skull. Their "humor" is unfunny, the music associated with them is terrible, the outfits they use are probably the worst of all evil teams (Yes, even Team Flare had better outfits), and their Pokémon teams are generally very easy. The only good thing about them is that Guzma is slightly funny at least. They're tied with Plasma for my least favorite villain team. *Looker is stupid, and I wish he stopped appearing in literally every game since Platinum. *Pink shinies and Green shinies are fine. **Dragonite is one of the best shinies in the franchise. *99% of yellow shinies are hideous abominations. *Gengar is my second least favorite Pokémon ever. I can understand why it's as popular as it is, but it pisses me off so much every time I see it. *Venusaur is more overrated than Charizard at this point. Oh, and I prefer Blastoise over both. *Am I literally the only one who prefers Yveltal over Xerneas? *I freakin' love Delibird. It's cute and it just wants to make people happy. Stop being mean to it :(((((( *Luvdisc isn't that bad either. I'm not a huge fan of it, but people need to stop shitting on it when worse Pokémon designs exist. *In general, people who hate Pokémon because they aren't "competitively viable" are C O W A R D S. *I like the Ice type. *Fuck Victini. It's the worst mythical by far, and I hate it. *I dislike Yamper. It'd be an alright design if it weren't for the god-awful eyes. *Impidimp is wonderful and people who hate it are absolute cowards. *Inanimate object-based Pokémon tend to provide some of the more interesting designs compared to animalistic ones. *People are allowed to dislike Sword and Shield for the lack of a National Dex, and people are allowed to like it in spite of the lack of a national dex. You shouldn't trash on people for wanting it back or not minding the lack of it. **Also, people are NOT toxic for pointing out issues with the game. *The Elite 4 characters need more love, especially Will and Caitlin *I can't stand Sirfetch'd or Toxtricity's designs. They look like they're ready to fuck 24/7 and I hate it. Undertale *I don't get the appeal behind Soriel. I only really see Sans and Toriel as close friends. *Alphys is the best character, and if you think she's bad then you can just go piss yourself. *(Rework not done) PvZ *(To rework) Neopets *(To rework) Misc Gaming *(To rework) Tornadospeed horny people have no rights. horny people are not protected under the constitution. if you are horny i WILL find you and then you will be sorry buster. unfollow me right fucking now if you are horny, have ever been horny, or ever will be horny. this is not a joke. please leave. Bowser & Jr. I’m so unnervingly salty about a lot of things and I’ll get to them eventually. * I agree with TS with memes these days being so unnervingly bad. I’m dulled out by years on the internet anyway so I never really have a reaction to most of them other then something like “...Yup- Anyways~”. Literally the only meme I genuinely like nowadays is Steamed Hams. * Luigi is overrated compared to Mario and I kinda have a like/hate thing with Waluigi when it comes to memes. * As much as I applaud Super Mario Odyssey for being the innovative entry in the main Super Mario series that it desperately needed in order to not get stale.....I still like Super Mario 3D World better. I dunno, I just find that it has distinct joy and thrill that was left out in Odyssey in my opinion. * I like Mario Party 9 better than MP8, mostly out of pure spite but also because to me it still felt more like a consistant Mario Party with a clear game design focus that at least tries to challenge its past conventions than a quick copy-and-paste cash-in. In fact: ** The car system overall isn’t that bad. They just need to make some adjustments to not feel too luck-based as well as making the boards have a whole lot of variations of routes. Also y’all are trashing the newer Mario Parties made by Nd. Cube and wanting the original team from Hudson back on the series when in reality the original team literally moved from Hudson to Nd. Cube and made the Mario Parties you so hated. The changes to the formula were their decision. //endranthere. * I have literally never seen an iPhone user starting up an argument over if iPhone or Samsung is better in real life and it’s always been the Samsung user that starts it, at least from what I’ve seen. I know that this brings out a lot of nasty Apple stans when it breaks out anyway, though. ** They’re both smartphones each with their own flaws. Calm down. *** Yeah, I’m an iPhone user if you can tell. No, I don’t support Apple otherwise. I don’t like most of their other tech and they can get shady when need be. I’m mostly just using iPhone because I’m used to their OS system at this point. * I like what Steven Universe does and how it pushes boundaries of what kind of topics can be seen on TV shows for younger generations, but, I don’t know why but I just can’t seem to get into it. Ace Lad Misc. Fandoms *i could really care less about Paperhat. i almost dont like the ship, but at this point i'm just. i dont care. *Homestuck is Good. **that said, everything about Post S Game Over in Homestuck was a MESS. While theres some aspects of it I like, I reeeaaallly dislike most of it. Throwing Jade and Jane under the bus left me a baaaad taste in my mouth to the point i pretty much just ignore that part of canon. *Stans (people who are....REALLY into something like kpop or whatever) scare me on multiple levels. *Big fandoms suck because the bigger the fandom is, the bigger the groups of toxic, shitty people there are AND the Louder they are in that space. basically this page here . **That being said, the Voltron fandom is the worst fandom I've heard about in a good while. *There's no harm with headcanoning characters as a nonstraight or noncis orientation/identity unless its Absolutely confirmed what their orientation/identity is. It's not really "shoving it in your face" since theres still hardly any good LGBTQ+ rep out there and we're just seeing ourselves in these characters and having fun. Food *Pineapple on pizza is delicious don't fucking @ me if you're gonna talk shit. *I don't care how you eat cereal as long as you finish the goddamn bowl. Memes? Yeah I guess *"sans undertale" is okay I guess but i'm eh on it. *Honestly other than like Steamed Hams, Trumpet Boy, and a few other video memes, memes for the last few years just haven't been that great. Like yeah maybe I liked some when they first popped up but its nothing truly memorable, yanno? *We don't talk about the Knuckles meme. You know the one. **God, really all those so-called memes that rely on being racist/transphobic/homophobic/etc for the punchline are just horrible and unfunny. Please fimd a better sense of humor. Media *Teen Titans GO! isnt great at all but the hate for the show is about as bad if not worse. Yeah I hate the CN over-schedules it but that's CN's fault, not the show's. *WANDER OVER YONDER WAS FUCKING GOOD BUT EVERYONE IGNORED IT UNTIL SEASON 2 WHEN IT HAD """PLOT""" AND NOW IT'S CANCELLED AND I'M NEVER FORGIVING ANYONE FOR LETTING THIS HAPPEN. *If I hear about the "CalArts style" again as legit criticism, I will scream. *Looney Tunes: Back in Action was a good movie, you guys are just mean. **Same with the live action Rocky and Bullwinkle movie. Internet? Discourse???? Idk *If you endlessly shit on ace and/or aro people just for being ace/aro under the guise of discourse, I will end you. **On that note I don't trust a single person who uses the word aphobe to describe themselves, even if it's as a joke. (ie all those aphobe/aphobiccharacterhere URLs) *Ugh, I'm fine with heterosexuals and all but do they need to shove it down our throats??? Like we get it, you're straight :///// *See Media for CalArts style shit CompliensCreator00 *I definitely gotta say I like Super Mario Odyssey a whole lot more than Breath of the Wild. Breath of the Wild is still fantastic, don't get me wrong, and maybe I'm just not a huge Zelda person, but I feel it lacks the interesting and diverse environments that makes Super Mario Odyssey so fun to play, and after beating the game, it doesn't really feel like there's quite as much to do. That being said, I might just need to play it more. *In a similar vein, I need to watch more shows on right now, but from what I've seen, SpongeBob SquarePants in its tenth and eleventh seasons is currently one of the best shows on television. The animation is wonderfully fluid and expressive, and I feel the humor is much, much better than it was three or four seasons ago. While there are a couple stinkers like "Sportz?," they usually aren't that bad, and the best episodes, like "Mimic Madness," "Squid Noir," and "Krabby Patty Creature Feature" rival some of the best episodes in the first three. *I don't mind object Pokemon at all, and heck, typically like them more in comparison to most animal-based Pokemon. If anything, I may argue that they're even more original. There are plenty of anthropomorphic dogs and cats out there, so something like Zeraora isn't really a new concept at all. Meanwhile, how many other series can you think of where you are able to befriend a series of hovering whirling cogs or a giant ice cream cone? No dissing on Gen 1's object mons either, I honestly like stuff like Exeggcute and Voltorb quite a bit. *Modern style just feels so... boring. It might just be because I'm living in the midst of it, but can anyone really point any major aesthetic quirks of the 2000s? Maybe I'm some sort of weird hipster, but it feels like just about everything, from architecture, to cars, to clothes, to music lacks any sort of aesthetic appeal. It isn't necessarily bad, but I feel we need a huge new artistic movement on the soon. Life shouldn't feel this drab! *Neon Mixtape Tour is easily my favorite world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Even '80s aesthetic bias aside, I just really enjoy the gameplay in that world. Trying to work around the different jams can lead to some interesting strategies, though it doesn't mess things up so much that you'll have to work with something you're unfamiliar with. I feel the plants and zombies introduced in the world are pretty dang cool, honestly. *Not sure if this one is unpopular or not, but may as well post it anyway. I really like the Mario Kart 8 remake of Toad's Turnpike, yet I can't help but feel like something was lost in translation here. The course just feels a bit too... active? It's a bit hard to explain, but it just doesn't quite have that same "lonely drive down the highway" feeling I loved so much in the original. Regardless, it's probably the only Mario Kart soundtrack where I actively actually prefer the old-fashioned MIDI version to the live instrument Mario Kart 8 version. Jennifer General *Supernoobs is the best cartoon besides Gravity Falls. *SDRA2 and Hyper! Danganronpa H20 are the best fangans (Call SDRA2 a two-dimensional version of V3 and I will break every single bone in your body). **Mikado is a horrible antagonist. I have a huge anger to him because of how he treats Iroha (My favorite SDRA2 character), and that he just wants her to MURDER SOMEONE. Also, HE LITERALLY BURNED REI INTO A CRISP INFRONT OF THE STUDENTS. ***And, regarding all that SDRA2 Kokoro discourse due too Chapter 0, I DO agree that what she did with her daughter Mikako was wrong (She only gave birth to her for an experiment), it makes her a more interesting character. Say what you say about what Kokoro did, I don't care. You either love her or hate her, and I love her. *I absolutely HATE it when people sexualize r/pe for shits and giggles in their fanfictions, and this is coming from a fanfic writer herself. I wish people wrote about it more seriously. *Billdip shippers have no rights. They totally portray it totally incorrectly unlike an irl relationship like Billdip. **The only ones who DO have rights are CSA survivors that use the ship to cope. ***Mabill also sucks ass for the same reasons as Billdip. *Cousins for Life can perish. *While Teen Titans Go! is ok, The Sixth Titan is a MESS, which is a shame because it had a very good concept. *FortNite is overrated. *Foodfight! isn't as bad as people say. I watched it THREE TIMES and it was pretty enjoyable. *Parappa the Rapper and Jewelpet are underrated animes. *Rapsittie Street Kids is worst than Foodfight!. *I don't like the Bad End Friends, but the concept is cool. *Balto 2 is the best Balto movie. *Teen Titans Go! and Ben 10 (2017) > PowerPuff Girls (2016) *DeviantArt is disgusting for the most part. *Waluigi doesn't have to be playable in Smash. *The Secret of NIMH is underrated nowadays. *I'm neutral on Bowsette. I don't like it nor hate it. *I' gonna agree with some of y'all about Wikipedia being reliable. SO MANY PEOPLE, INCLUDING MY MOM, state it’s full of false information ALOT. *Cavetown is the best music artist this decade. *Natural is my favorite Imagine Dragons song. Believer, Thunder, Demons and other songs from the band are still great, if not amazing. *Screamo, modern day rap and country are shit genres of music. *That 4Kids One Piece rap is a MILLION times better than the rap music we have today. *Billie Ellish sucks. *BTS has one of the worse fandoms I've ever seen. *Duchess and Thomas O’Malley from The AristoCats aren't that good characters, their personalities are extremelyyyyyyyy one-noted in my eyes. They don't deserve the worship they get. *Ironic fandoms for horrible events like 9/11 shouldn't exist. At all. *Canon and Fanon wikis should be separate things, not one whole thing, as the fanon might be confused for the real deal. *The ONLY sufferable creepypastas are "Rainbow Factory" and "The Alice Killings", mostly because of the music they inspired. *Lost Episodes mcfucking suck. "The Grieving" in particular makes me wanna commit arson. *No matter how you see a person, making hate art or hate videos about them is UNACCEPTABLE, as it makes you look EXTREMELY immature. *Mother Mother fucking slaps, especially "Oh Ana". *I don't care about the milk or cereal first debate, and I barely even eat cereal myself (Besides Frosted Cheerios). I only care if you eat the dang thing. *Fangbone! is an awesome yet underrated Canadian cartoon. *Hilda is the best Netflix Original series. **On the topic of Netflix Originals, they are either dubs, remakes or cartoon milking the success of an animated movie. There are barely any "original" shows on Netflix in general. Hilda is the most original of these cartoons exclusives, despite being based on a comic book series. ***Chip and Potato is also good I guess. *I absolutely HATE Harvey Street Kids, ESPECIALLY Audrey. *I don't have a favorite decade, but the 2010's are great for the most part. And no, I'm not just choosing it because I grew up in the 2010s more than the 2000s. *Pedos REALLY deserve the worst. I mean, for one, they are in love with CHILDREN. That ALONE is a red flag. *Total Dramarama is good ok bye. *Welcome to the Wayne is the best cartoon by Nick. Fight me. *RBUK fucking sucks. *Fukase fucking sucks as well, he's the worst Vocaloid. *Fukase x Otomachi Una is wrong. *Teto should be a Vocaloid, not a UTAU. *Danganronpa >>>>>>>>>>>>>> Phoenix Right *Sub is better than dub 99% of the time. *I'm pretty tired of hearing about Woodstock. Yes, I know it's over 50 years old now but it's absolutely rammed into everyone in my towns face. *Dull raspberry red makes me wanna puke. It's the ugliest color out there. *Cottage cheese is delicious. *While I like the Yandere genre, Yandere Simulator is a shit game. *Reboots can be great if you do them correctly. *Danganronpa deserves a bit more attention than it has nowadays. *Axolotls are adorable, and I hope they don't go extinct. *Mashed potatoes taste best with ketchup. *A Cruel Angel's Thesis is the most influential anime opening ever made. *Hell's Kitchen is slightly better than Kitchen Nightmares. *Cars 2 is actually a decent movie. *Onision, despite being a YouTube pioneer, deserves to be removed, due too his piles on top of PILES of controversy, including the whole claim that "everyone who eats meat is a killer" back in 2009, and his relationship with Shiloh Hoganson. However, I think that his "I'm a Banana" song should be preserved. It's a VERY iconic video. **On that same topic, ItsJayStation should probably also get removed, especially for when he cashes on the deaths of people with an Oujia board 3am challenge video. *I actually like MatPat's videos. *YouTubers like Colin's Key and Noris Nuts Do Stuff make me wanna snap my ears with a toothpick. *Family Guy can still be funny at points. *Detective Pikachu is one of the best movies I've ever seen, alongside Spider-man: Into the Spiderverse and The Secret of NIMH. *NIMH 2 IS ACTUALLY DECENT YOU GUYS. *Grove Coaster is one of my favorite arcade games. Yume is also one of my waifus. *I know nothing about Ragnorok Online but Moonlight Flower is a top tier waifu. *I'm personally fine with movie adaptations of books. I really have my hopes up for The I upcoming Warriors movie. *To Catch a Predator can be really funny at points. *Area 51 memes are comedy g o l d. *Gorden Ramsey is my spirit animal nobody can take this away from me. *I like Deltarune more than Undertale, but both games are amazing. *If somebody uses the Undertale version of Stronger Than You one more FUCKING time I will scream. Supernoobs THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN *It's one of the best cartoons of the decade. *I'm tired of people hating it because the creator of the show made Johnny Test. It's been said millions of times. *99.9999999999% of the ships are horrible. **On that topic, we shouldn't be shipping Mem an and Zen. There's a chance they might be siblings, and that would be disgusting. ***Shope ships suck ASS minus Shamy (Shope x Amy). Shyler is on THIN FUCKING ICE. *Amy is a great character, she doesn't deserve all the hate she gets. *The ending of "Noob Pool Party" wasn't THAT bad. *"Noob Storm Rising" (or whatever the fuck it's called) is a wayyyyy better snow day episode than "Let it Noob, Let it Noob, Let it Noob". *Tyvin >>>>>>>> Shovin *Most of the fanfics in the fandom are poorly made and pretty laughable. *Tyler is overused in episodes. Roach should have more episodes focusing on him. *Jock should've only been used to introduce the virus. *Most of the OCs can be done a lot better. *"I Know You Noob" is the worst episode. *If you sexualize the noobs you deserve to perish. *"Noobs vs Venamus 12!" is a pretty well-done episode. *Does Amy deserve to be a noob? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely. *"Noobs Go Viral" and "Fluper Noobs" have two of the best concepts in the entire series. But... they weren't really done very well. *I love both seasons equally, but season 2 is a tad bit better. *I.... really don't understand why "How to Noo the Science Fair" is overhated. *The show deserves more attention and AUs. Gravity Falls *It's the greatest show..... ever. There's no arguing. It's the best show to ever be birthed onto the planet. *While the pilot is a bit rubbish (especially animation wise), it did help make the show what it is today. *Lost Legends and Journal 3 are some of the best tie-in books ever made. *Dipper x Pacifica isn't that good of a ship. *Relativity Falls is the best AU. *For the life of me I just cannot get into both Reverse Falls and Monster Falls. *I'm about to get SUPER PISSED but Mabel. Is NOT FUCKING SELFISH. To be real, the points people keep bringing up are invalid. As SOON as she realized about what she did when the Rift was destoryed in front of her, even though she didn't know what the Rift EVEN WAS, she immediately felt guilty. Whenever she did something selfish and realized the accidents she caused, she warmed up to her mistakes, best seen in Lost Legends "Don't Dimension It", after she was duped by Anti-Mabel. I'm tired of the argument, so... **Tl;dr: Mabel isn't selfish. I thought we all knew this guys. ***Infact, the minor detail that Dipper named a giant crack "Mabel's fault" pisses me off sO MUCH. SHE DID NOTHING WRONG. *I either love or hate Gideon. At points he's a creep, other points he's decent. Danganronpa Franchise (+ Fanganronpas) *Trigger Happy Havoc is the best game. *Killing Harmony has the best cast. *Danganronpa Another 2 >>>>>> Danganronpa Another *Kanade did nothing to deserve the hate she gets. *Hyper! Danganronpa H20 is underrated. *Kokichi is an amazingly well written character, Chapter 5 was the peak of his best writing. *Chihiro deserved to love more than Yasuhiro *Haji shouldn't exist. At all. *''Monaca isn't the spawn of fucking SATAN.'' She's just a little kid that was abused and unwanted by her father and brother and just wanted to be loved, hence why she faked to be in a wheelchair. *Kokoro x Iroha is the best SDRA2 ship. *Ash is a fucking piece of shit and the worse HDRH20 character. *Chimondo makes no sense and I hate it. *I'm tired of people arguing over Chihiro's gender (I personally see him as a trans boy), at the end of the day it doesn't matter. Just respect people's headcanons. **Also, if you call Chihiro a tr/p I have the right to backhand you into the sun. Just say trans you fucking cowards. *I don't like Komahina. *I like fangans that make their own mascots like Monocrow (SDRA2) and Kerokuma (HDRH20) and don't use Monokuma. *Teruteru's trait of being a pervert isn't funny. Sailor Moon * Here's something that is super unpopular: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon was a good live-action adaption, and should have gotten a dub for the US audiences like me. * Sailor Luna and Dark Mercury should have appeared outside of PGSM. * The idea of making Neptune and Uranus cousins for the USA dub was mouse-brained, and so was the idea of making Zoysite female in the English dub. * The DiC/Cloverway dub is horrible, and I don't understand why it's so popular. The Viz dub has more time and effort and it deiced to dub all 200 episodes. Oh, and I prefer the original Japanese version over both of them. * However, the theme song is really good. That's the ONLY good part of the first dub. * The original Sailor Moon theme is amazing and should have stayed like that in the OG US dub. * The name changes for BOTH the DiC/Cloverway and Viz dub were stupid, and the names should have stayed the same as they were in the Japanese version. * Am I the only one who thinks that Dark Mercury is hot? * The changes in the DiC/Cloverway dub and the banned episodes are a pathetic excuse for it to be for kids. * The original dub should have been aimed at teens, tweens and adults. * Nephrite is my favorite member of the Four Heavenly Kings. Jadeite and Zoysite are my least favs. I'm neutral on Kunzite. * Original anime >>>>>>> Sailor Moon Crystal * I'm worried about Rei/Sailor Mars because she fights in HEELS! Doesn't that hurt? * Moonsticks comics are comedy gold. * The PGSM theme is awesome. Pokemon * Treecko is the best Pokémon. * Greninja is overrated, and I prefer Delphox over it. And I also prefer Chesnaught over both of them. * Gen 7 and Gen 3 had the best Pokémon. * Gen 5 isn’t as bad as people like it say. * Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are the best remake games. * I can care less about the national dex. *Wooloo is a beautiful Pokemon. *Grass/Fairy is the best type combo. I wish more Pokémon had it. *Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee! is a lot of fun guys. Warriors * Breezepelt is one of the worst characters in the series. * I disliked Rowanstar as Shadowclan's leader. Tigerstar the Second is... meh. * Onestar should have stayed Onewhisker. * Windclan is my least favorite clan. *Darktail is the best villain. Parappa the Rapper * The Anime is mega underrated. * Pinto, Paula, Matt, Gaster and Groober should have appeared in the games. * Guru Ant is overrated. His rap is epic, but everyone loves him. Same goes for Hairdresser Octopus. His rap is epic, but he’s overrated. * Joe Chin is a chad-passing incel. I hate him. * Pinto is best character. * Along with Guru Ant And Hairdresser Octopus, sadly Lammy is overrated. I guess the same goes with Rammy to. * All the characters are my kids. I love them all. Sonic * I prefer the shows over the games. * Sonica Maina is the best Sonic game. * Sonic Underground is overhated and the best show adaptation. * Manic is my favorite character. * All the Sonic cartons are good in a way. *Chemical Plant Zone Act 2 is better than the first act, mostly because the purple goop sequence pissed me off so much. Pound Puppies (1986) * I enjoyed Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. The animation is somewhat fluid, the plot makes sense to me and the color pallet is nice. The songs are also great. * The season 2 designs are overrated. In fact, I prefer the season 1 and Legend of Big Paw designs more than the season 2 designs. * The soft reboot for season 2 was unnecessary. * Captain Slaughter being cut was unneeded. They could have just find another voice actor to play as him. I’m being serious. * Every single time Brattina is on screen she gets worse and worse. Same goes with Katrina. * The wiki is a MESS. It's filled with fanon everywhere and it's 100% likely you'll land on a fanon page. Plus, a few of the fan episodes make me fell uncomfortable due to dark themes (I'd like to state that Pound Puppies '86 is a KIDS SHOW) and abuse. Bunniculafan2016 Pokémon * Let's start off with a opinion everyone knows about me: Braixen is one of my fave Pokémon. * Aside from that, it is also the best fire type. * Lucario is the best Fighting type Pokémon. * Pokémon only got good starting with Ruby and Sapphire. * Gens 1 and 2 are meh-ish. They're not good or bad. * The games are much better than the anime. * Gen 4 has the best roster. * Gen 6 is the best games for the generation. * Gen 5 is a overhated generation, even though a lot of the Pokemon in that gen is mediocre. * Victini is a overhated mythical. I actually love Victini and I think it's cute. * Object Pokémon are actually a creative idea. * I actually like Zeraora. Other game franchises * Sonic Boom: Rise Of Lyric is meh-ish. It's not good or bad. * Sonic 06 is worse than Sonic Boom. * The Wii U is a great console, if you ignore the low budget indie titles. * Bowser's Inside story is the best Mario & Luigi game. * I don't like nor hate FNAF. Movies * Alpha and Omega is a good film that gets way too much hate. * The Incredibles is the best Pixar film to date. * Speaking of it, the first Incredibles film is the best one out of the two. * Digimon the movie is worse than Pokémon The first movie. * I don't like Inside Out. * I don't like Zootopia too much. * Bolt is the best Disney CGI Film. * TSLOP 1 & 2 is the best Illumination film series. * I don't get why people call TSLOP a Toy Story rip off. * Balto is not that great. TV Shows * I don't like The Loud House. * Villainous is the only underrated show on CN. * I'm fine with RBUK. * Victor and Valentino > Steven Universe * Steven Universe isn't that great and it never will be. * Fanboy and Chum Chum is worse than Breadwinners. * Amphibia is overrated. *Inami is an awesome yet underrated French cartoon. *Secret Jouju is awesome and underrated. *Hazbin Hotel is overrated. *Dude, that's my ghost! > Danny Phantom Other * MLG is stupid. * I love both Pokemon and Digimon equally, but both the Pokemon and the Digimon fanbases are pretty bad, but the Digimon fanbase is slightly worse. * The Steven Universe fanbase actually isn't that bad. * Watch me whip isn't a bad song. Y'all are just mean. * Like what Mozart said, hatedoms are always, ALWAYS worse than the fandom. * Like what Hal said, I don't really care about most fetishes. However, there are some that I CANNOT accept (Like scat and Pedophilia). Dominicmgm2016 * The Cat in the Hat movie is funny, and my guilty pleasure. * Anti-nightcore is better than nightcore. * Big Cook Little Cook is underrated. * Cory in the House is NOT an anime. Bendrownedfan111 * I think jurassic World Fallen Kingdom isn't as bad as everyone says it is. * Adventure Time seasons 1-2 were bad because they were so random. * Modern Smosh is crap because they brought in The Smosh Squad and Anthony left. * For the final one (I'm going to get some random users hating on me):I think Modern PewDiePie (2016-present)is trash!I mean he cancelled Fridays w/ PewDiePie,he stopped playing games and worst of all HE STOPPED WITH THE BROFIST!!!'''So I think Pewds needs a fresh start.Seriously. Kamafa *The Loud House is massively overrated. *YTMND shouldn't have slowly died off from 2008-2019. *LOLcats are still funny. *YTPMV is dead because of .veg-replacing. *EncyclopediaDramatica shouldn't be taken seriously. *Greeny Phatom is MEANT to be bad, and was created by a grown adult trying to see if anything will attract fans. Jawsome274 * I believe Mario Party 10 is a decent game, once when you stop comparing it to other MP games * The N64 controller isn't the worst thing in the world * Overwatch's fanbase is better than you may think * Cereal is best left dry * While I'm completely against P2W games, just because a game has microtransactions does not mean it's bad. And in case you think that that opinion is rather popular, look at the reviews for Smite on the Xbox One. It's a great game, but the reviews are horrible JUST BECAUSE it has microtransactions. The game's still fun even if you don't pay * I hate pasta Daniel '''construction lol Animation *Nickelodeon is the current best animation channel on television. Say what you want about them airing too much SpongeBob SquarePants. Say what you want about them sending their shows to die on Nicktoons or Netflix. But in my eyes, they're currently the best of the best. *Disney Channel is a very close second. Although I have yet to see The Owl House, and I haven't watched much DuckTales, I can say that Gravity Falls, Amphibia, Phineas and Ferb, and Wander Over Yonder are amazing shows that deserve more recognition than anything Cartoon Network puts out. *Cartoon Network, on the other hand, is awful. While Gumball and We Bare Bears are good, and Apple & Onion and Mao Mao all look good, most of their shows just try to imitate either Steven Universe or Teen Titans Go and fail. I especially hate Powerpuff 2016. Mozart999 Movies * Cars actually wasn't that bad of a movie. ** I actually liked Cars 2 more. *** I have never seen Cars 3. * Peter Rabbit gets way too much hate. * Pan (the 2015 movie) was a good movie. * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom was good. * Foodfight!, or let alone even Norm of the North, aren't even close to having the worst animation ever. I've seen plenty of things that make it look like Disney Pixar in comparison. * The Emoji Movie and Norm of the North aren't the worst things out there. They're pretty bad, but it's not even close to being the number one worst. * Frozen is good, but it is also ridiculously overrated. * Avengers: Endgame was way too long and they could have removed 30 minutes from it. * Disney basically ran out of ideas for new movies. They are mostly making sequels and live action remakes, and the more recent Pixar movies are all based on the same plot. * I don't mind Mozart's laugh (from Amadeus). It's honestly not that annoying, at least compared to some other things I've heard before. * Don't give Elsa either a boyfriend or a girlfriend. It will ruin the point of the first movie about family love. * DreamWorks is very overrated. * Earth to Echo was a good movie. * Where the Dead Go to Die is the worst movie ever made. I won't explain what it is, just imagine if Satan raped Encyclopedia Dramatica's Offended page. * 2001: A Space Odyssey is super boring. I will never understand why it is so popular. * The Back to the Future series is horrible. * The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane needs to be a movie. Television Shows * Most Cartoon Network shows suck, especially the newer ones. * It is very stupid and immature to hate a show just because it is targeted for young children. * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty isn't a Unikitty ripoff. * Teen Titans GO! is a terrible show but it gets way too much hate. * Speaking of which, its art style is mediocre and actually somewhat tolerable. * Professor Doofenshmirtz is a psychologically damaged person. * Classic cartoons are messed up and disturbing. * Liberty's Kids is so underrated it hurts. * The Big Bang Theory is such an overrated piece of garbage. * I don't care about The Loud House. * Grey's Anatomy sucks and is really unrealistic. * My issue with CalArts style is not because it is overused but because it's ugly. * I am neutral on Hazbin Hotel. Food and Drinks * Takis and Doritos are gross. * I actually like dark chocolate. ** But white chocolate is still the best. * Pickles are gross. * Lettuce is best as plain leaves. * Fries are best eaten alone. * Chick-Fil-A has the best fries. * Braum's and Arby's are underrated fast food restaurants. * But I still hate most fast food. * Condiments are nasty. * I like spinach pizza. * I also like sausage pizza. * Pizza is also best eaten crust first. * Bacon is best when it is still chewy. * Oatmeal raisin cookies>chocolate chip cookies. * Water (without ice) is the best drink. * Soda is disgusting. * Black licorice is an abomination. * I don't understand why people hate onions or garlic. * I hate eggs. It's a long, disgusting story. * Energy drinks are very dangerous and should be age restricted. At least most adults can drink the latter moderately and be okay. * Watermelon, grape, and banana are underrated candy flavors. Pokémon * Generation 5 (Black and White) is way too overhated and I actually prefer it over Generation 1. * I actually don't hate any Pokémon. * Generation 8 (Sword and Shield) is one of my favorite generations. * Generation 1 (Red, Blue, Green) has the dumbest names and designs. * Generation 2 (Gold and Silver) is the worst generation. It is so forgettable and it is literally just a continuation of Generation 1. * I don't like it when people call a whole Pokémon species as "he" or "she", even if they are all one gender. I just call them all "it" unless I am talking about an individual. * I absolutely DESPISE it when people who sexualize Pokémon because they aren't human so it's basically zoophilia. * While I am tired of seeing Pikachu everywhere, I don't really hate it because it's still cute. * Charizard and Greninja are very overrated. * Unown F looks like a stick person with a bird head. * Luvdisc is cute. * Burmy is a cinnamon roll and a babie. * I don't mind Castform. It is a neat concept and I wish it got more attention than just being the victim of inapproriate jokes. * Victini is very overhated. * Trubbish is cute, stop being mean to it! * Dynamax is very different from Mega Evolution. The latter changes actual stats but the former is just a huge HP boost. * Not all of the green or pink shinies are ugly. ** The worst shinies are the ones that are colored only slightly differently from the original. (Think of Snorlax and Igglybuff as examples.) * I agree with Moon Snail about how most of the yellow shinies are gross. * I appreciate that there are creepier Fairy types. I like that they actually did research on mythology instead of just Victorian era depiction or pop culture references. * I'm not that bothered by the humanoid Pokémon; they're not even that human looking anyway. * People need to quit hating the Pokémon that are based on inanimate objects. I personally think it's a very cool and creative idea. * Genwunners are real! I actually met one in real life. * The anime is targeted at children. * BringBackNationalDex is stupid because there are so many Pokémon that it will be unrealistic to have them all in one game. * Alola has the best starters. * I like all 3 of the Galar starters' final evolutions. * I wish Bug and Ice types had a better advantage. * Ghost type has a lot of the most original Pokémon. * Steel type is broken and needs a nerf. * Please, let's quit the Fire/Fighting hate. It's old. * People who hate Pokémon simply for not being "competitively viable" are complete idiots. * Tyranitar is the worst pseudo because Rock/Dark is such a sucky type combo. * Chatot is my favorite Pokémon. * I personally don't see the Togepi line as very feminine. * Who honestly gives a flying Feebas if there are male Gothitelle or female Machamp. * Eevee is not any specific animal and none of its evolutions are really based on anything. * Zeraora is underrated; I have to agree with Dem about this. * I actually like Calyrex. Memes * Shrek memes aren't dead and they will forever be part of meme culture. * Most "try not to laugh" or "best dank meme compilation" videos aren't funny because they mostly consist of people falling. * I still love the Italian hand. * I absolutely hate "oof" but I will still say it. * I agree with Moon Snail about Expand Dong memes still being funny. * I unironically like Sans memes. * Most TikToks aren't funny. * I hate Speech 100 to hell and back. * The Nobody: meme can be funny but it is ridiculously overused. * 90-95% of Fortnite memes are mean-spirited. * Antivaxxers are not a funny topic to joke about and memes about them are as offensive as making memes about Hitler or 9/11. * Ugandan Knuckles was actually funny. It just got old really fast. * YouTube Poops are still funny. * Grounded videos are comedy gold. * Expand Dong is still funny. * Weegee is still god. * Pepe is still our lord. * It really bothers me when people try to draw Momo as cute or sexy. ** But she isn't scary either. * There are some old memes that are funny and some new memes that aren't. * COULD MOZART BE STILL ALIVE? is very underrated. * Lenny face will never die. * Whenever I see or hear someone say "and I oop" or "sksksksksksk" I just want to punch myself. * Broski sounds like a Russian word. * Bowsette is an abomination. * Creepypastas can actually be scary; it's just most of them aren't. * Me and the boys isn't that funny. Music * Classical is the best music genre. * Speaking of which, I don't like when people compare composers to each other because they're all good in their own way. * Jazz is good. * Folk, musicals, and reggae are very underrated genres. * I only like old country. New country is cringey because it's country pop/country rock/country rap and those genres shouldn't be mixed. ** Actually, most music genres shouldn't be mixed. The exception is if they are similar (eg pop rock, pop rap) * The vast majority of modern pop singers are only mediocre at best. * I unironically like "All Star" and "Never Gonna Give You Up". * Rap isn't for everybody. I personally don't like it (with a few exceptions) because I find them annoying. * Modern pop is the worst genre. * I don't like Justin Bieber, but he honestly isn't the worst thing out there. I absolutely hate his whiney female teenage voice, but his adult voice is at least somewhat more tolerable. Examples of "worse" are Lil Pump and Bhad Bhabie. ** I honestly feel that he is way too overhated. And again, I don't even like him. * Liking old music doesn't automatically make you elitist. * Nobody should be shamed or judged for their music taste. * Every genre has good and bad musicians. * Rappers such as Submarine Man and Lil Mosquito Disease are ironic and bad on purpose, hence why they usually don't show their faces. * Autotune can be good if used appropriately; it is just almost always abused. * "Rock Me Amadeus" is a terrible song. * "You're So F ing Precious When You Smile" is a very stupid song and I hate it with a burning passion. * K-pop is better than American pop but the fans are gross and racist. And I'm saying this as someone who is half-Korean. * The Hamilton fandom is disgusting and horrible. They have no respect for history and treat real people like fictional characters. * Trap remix and nightcore aren't real music genres and should only be used ironically. * Christmas music should remain strictly classical and jazz. * Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas is You" isn't bad; it's just ridiculously overplayed. * The same goes for "Old Town Road". * Whenever I hear "Can't Stop the Feeling", I just want to rip all of my hair out. Internet * Firefox is the best web browser. * Safari is very underrated. * Wikipedia is a very reliable source. Of course it isn't 100% reliable, but nothing is. * 4chan isn't as bad as people make it out to be and a lot of its problems are exaggerated. * DeviantArt actually has some good content, once you go past the fetish art and the crappy MS Paint stuff. ** Yes, I am aware that a lot of it is probably supposed to be ironic. * Speaking of which, the DeviantArt community is super toxic. * Facebook needs to be shut down. * r/lewronggeneration is arguably the most pathetic subreddit because it consists entirely of obnoxious teenage Kanye West fans who hate people simply for liking older music. * The whole PewDiePie vs T-Series thing was stupid and pointless. * People need to stop mass-disliking YouTube Rewinds because they will get the wrong idea and quit making them. * Most popular YouTubers are garbage. * Uncyclopedia isn't funny at all. * Rythm and Dyno are trash bots. I don't understand why they're so popular. * I hate having Discord bots as automods. * Not all trolls are bad, some are actually funny and harmless. * Although I hate Encyclopedia Dramatica with a passion, the only redeeming quality is that it has good information on past drama. General Fandoms and Hatedoms * Both the Fortnite fandom and hatedom are bad. Both are incredibly immature and neither can respect opinions. * There are good anime and there are bad anime, just like how there are good American cartoons and there are bad American cartoons. People need to quit hating all anime but people also need to quit worshipping it. ** But personally I'm not really into anime except for Pokémon. * "It's cringey!" "It's popular!" and "It's overrated!" aren't valid reasons to hate something. * I am personally not into Dragon Ball Z but I really hate its art style because I think it looks stupid. * If you sexualize or fetishize any kids cartoon, you are a disgusting person. No exceptions. * Virtually everyone who says "I hate Fortnite/anime/furries/Kpop, etc." hates them for no real reason at all. * The Undertale, Overwatch, Five Nights at Freddy's, My Little Pony, and Steven Universe fanbases are actually pretty normal in comparison to some other fanbases I have seen. * No matter how annoying the fandom is, its respective hatedom is always worse. * Digimon has a horrible fandom. Most of them are aggressive Pokémon haters. * Fregley is unironically my favorite Diary of a Wimpy Kid character. * I don't like people shipping young young children with each other because real children don't think about that until they are older. * Aging up a child character for ships or NSFW still counts as pedophilia and it's wrong. * Canon characters shouldn't be used in fetish art at all, especially if they are animals or children. * I don't mind most headcanons. * While it's not okay to make headcanons of real people, it is more of a grey area if it is a fictional version of the said person. You just have to remember they are based on a real person. * Shipping wars are ridiculously stupid. It doesn't matter since those characters aren't even real. * People need to quit hating furries and bronies. Each fandom/subculture has its weird side. It's like saying that all Muslims are terrorists. * I don't believe that otherkin are real but I don't hate them because they're not hurting anybody and many of them are coping. * Harry Potter is ridiculously overrated and J. K. Rowling is a terrible person in real life. * I don't like Deadpool. * It is possible to hate something and still be mature about it. * It is not inherently wrong to have a crush on a fictional character. * Calling yourself a stan is not a good thing. You are either using the word wrong or you need help. * Complaining about lack of diversity in anime is pointless, since there are virtually no minorities in Japan. Miscellaneous * Toilet humor is actually funny sometimes. * Math is fun. * Isaac Newton was smarter than Albert Einstein. * Most animals can be cute. * The whole dogs vs cats thing is stupid and pointless. They are just different animals and I like them both equally. * Lovebugs are annoying little pieces of crap that do absolutely nothing except stain your house black. * The anime artstyle usually isn't ugly. * Headphones are better than earbuds. * I never minded the Meow Mix commercial. * I don't think Marilyn Monroe was that pretty. * Those "How to make X things Y" and "My face when" pages are a work of art. * I don't mind Comic Sans. * Spring is my favorite season. * I approve of feathered dinosaurs. I own birds and it's not that hard to see how they basically look the same. * Minorities deserve better representation and most of their representation isn't good. * I don't mind if a non-disabled actor plays a disabled character as long as they portray the character accurately. (But I would much rather have a disabled person do it though.) * I could care less about sports or celebrities. * I'm not afraid of clowns. I don't understand why people find them scary. * I'm not scared of rats, snakes, spiders, etc. * Moon Snail is a good artist. * Fetishes are extremely misunderstood in general and the only ones I truly hate are the actually disturbing and harmful ones (such as hard crush, rape fetish, and guro). * THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH SPECULATING NON-NEUROTYPICAL DIAGNOSES FOR HISTORICAL FIGURES. It's actually not fringe and it's very fascinating. Whoever says that it is impossible to know doesn't know what they are talking about. ** By my experience, in many cases it appears that the reason that many are so hostile just by the idea of it has to do with their personal biases. TyetheBlockhead * I hate the year 1875. MegaToon1234 *Bowser, while a well-known character in the Super Mario series, is always overused as the main villain of any Super Mario game. *The Skylanders series isn't really that bad, it's rather decent, even if it may or may not be part of the Spyro the Dragon series. *It doesn't matter to me that Waluigi can show up in the Super Smash Bros. games (starting with Brawl), whether he's an assist trophy or not. Seriously, if Waluigi can be playable in Smash, he outta be in a mainstream Mario game or a Wario Land/WarioWare game. Besides, Waluigi deserves better than any backlash from his so-called fans. *The best boss fight in Sonic Mania is the Metal Sonic boss fight. *Shadow the Hedgehog should have stayed dead after Sonic Adventure 2, thus replacing him another character such as "Mach the Rabbit" (Don't know about him? He's from some unused content of Sonic 1). PizzaPizzaYumYum Random * Blue Da Ba Dee is a good music video * I like Lil Xan's music * I hate the Youtuber MyUsernamesThis * I actually like the song "Fit But You Know It" * The only reason why people hate Old Town Road is because its pretty overrated/overplayed. SuperMarioLogan Movies * Pre-2016 episodes were good since Jeffy wasn't arround. * I actually liked The Secret Door * Black Yoshi is an asshole * Brooklyn T. Guy is extremely overused * Old Goodman was better. Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Fregley is actually a good character * The Getaway is a bad book Ninjago * Season 8 onwards ruined the series. * Garmadon is my favorite character * I already knew Zane was alive the whole time. Deonthemoviekid * I actually enjoyed Aladdin (2019). * Modern pop music is an abomination and some are even among''' the worst I've ever heard in my entire life!!!' * Roobarb is an underrated classic since little to nobody outside the UK (where it originated) talks about it. * Illumination Entertainment is a good studio. Nintendon't * I was smart enough to know Mario hits blocks with his HANDS all this time. * Super Mario Bros 2 (USA...) actually was good.￼ Gummy Cow! * I like '''most' anime. * I think Call of Duty is boring. * I dislike pizza because of the sauce. * I mostly like modern SpongeBob. Travjt * wreck it Ralph is a good film * my favourite Pokémon is Deoxys * i hate mlp:fim 289Kid * i hate the song perfect by ed sherran Konnichiku * I actually like Swayzak. TheYouInYouTube * Marshmallows taste terrible * Math is the best subject in school * Princess Bride is a bad movie CreativePenguin50 * Math isn't by best subject so... Art is the best subject in school. * My favorite comic strips are Garfield, Mother Goose and Grimm, Get Fuzzy, Pearls Before Swine, and Mutts. * I miss Ren & Stimpy. * I think Pororo the Little Penguin is a decent show from Korea. * I honestly don't think Vailskibum94 is a bad Youtuber, but actually funny. * Tomatoes taste bad, unless there's tomato sauce. * Although I don't hate them, I kind of afraid of most dogs after I got bitten by one in the leg. ** Oh god, please help me! * El Chavo Animado isn't a bad show, but the original is somewhat better. * I like going to movie theatres. * Although the earlier episodes were decent, I don't like the new episodes of Nature Cat and the overuse of crying scenes, since it get annoying and repetitive. * I wanted Cool Cat (Derek Savage) to be a good character if it wasn't for the lack of proper characterization. * Although SuperMarioLogan is still an okay channel, the pre-2016 videos were better and didn't unnecessary overuse the "Earthy Crust" music. * Dolittle isn't a bad film ShinobiTreecko8 * I actually like Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Only reason I despise it is because of the glitches. * I like ''Sonic Boom ''(moreso the show than the games), but I do not like the dumber, bigger Knuckles. * Mangle is my favorite FNAF animatronic. * I don't think FNAF is dead. Yet. I am still a fan as are several others. * I like Chris Thorndyke. Category:Opinions Category:Community Pages